Hanna's Fresh Start
by katianahope
Summary: Hanna, having a dark past, moves to Rosewood to live with her dad after her mom passes away. Having grown up in a rough environment like Brooklyn, she struggles to try to fit in to her new surroundings. She meets Caleb, (who also has a dark past) at a party and they immediately connect. Was it the alcohol, or something deeper? Read to find out and please review :)
1. Chapter 1: New Life

**Hey guys tell me what you think after reading and let me know if I should keep writing. It was just an idea but tell me if you wanna read more. Thanks :)**

I stared out the window at the new neighborhood that I would be living in. There was big houses lined up perfectly, each lawn was mowed with two or three cars in the driveway. This was the rich suburbs of Rosewood. This was nothing like the dirty, fetid apartment I lived in in Brooklyn. I could already tell that I wouldn't fit in here.

"Hanna" my dad said.

I looked over to him, watching him drive carefully and lowering the volume of the radio. "What?" Me and my dad never really had a good relationship. He was never around. The last time I saw him I was 10. I'm 16 now.

He cleared his throat. This was awkward for him, I could tell. "Your hair looks longer" he struggled to make conversation.

I rolled my eyes. "6 years of growth..."

He sighed "Hanna, I understand you and I don't really have a good relationship, but now that you're going to be living with me, I think we could maybe start to"

"I'm not going to be here long." I stated.

"You have nowhere else to go" he shot back.

"I've survived this long without you..." I said.

"Well while you're here, you'll have to respect me, my family, and my house" he clearly stated.

"Family?" I looked at him shockingly.

He hesitated. "I...have a wife and she has a daughter around your age" he said slowly.

"Wow! No wonder you'd never come to visit me! You have a new family" I laughed to hold back the tears.

"Hanna, it's not like that" he shook his head.

"It's exactly like that. You didn't want to be around our sorry asses so you went and found yourself a new life" I turned my head back to the window. He didn't deserve my attention.

He pulled up the driveway to a big house. "You have no idea why I left, Hanna. I took you in because I want a relationship with you and I know you miss your mom but you have to understand she chose to do what she did" he explained.

"You don't know anything about her. Don't try to say she was a bad mom because you weren't so good either and she's all I had"

He shut up. "Hanna...just...try to get along with Kate and Isabel" he begged.

"Fine" I said as I got out and grabbed my bags from the back.

"I'll get those" he said as he carried them for me.

He unlocked the door and I walked in. The house was bright white and clean. It was beautiful. I couldn't be here. I didn't belong here. A women with dark brown hair with hazel brown eyes greeted me.

"Hi! You must be Hanna. It's so nice to finally meet you" she hugged me awkwardly. I didn't hug her back I just stood still until she got off. I wasn't used to hugs.

"Yea...nice to meet you too, Kate" I said.

"Oh." She laughed, "I'm Isabel. My daughter, upstairs, is Kate"

"Oh okay."

"You could also call me mom if you want" she smiled.

I raised my eyebrows. "Nah I'm good" I said simply. "Where's my room?"

She looked offended, but I could care less.  
My dad lead me upstairs to a room with a dark gray carpet and a Queen sized bed. There was even a bathroom in my room! I had never had my own room before, let alone my own bathroom. He set my bags on the floor.

Before my dad walked out he said "Please, Hanna. Just try" he closed the door behind him.

I plopped down on the bed and dozed off. I didn't wake up until 2 the next morning. I cleaned myself up and went downstairs.

"Hanna!"

I jumped and quickly turned to my right to see Isabel standing there. I sighed. "Try not to yell my name please"

She tried to smile. "I'm sorry. I...made breakfast" she put a plate in front of me with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.

"Thanks...where's my dad?" I asked as I tasted some eggs.

"He's at work" she smiled.

All of a sudden, I had an urge to throw up. All of my food rushed up and I ran to the trash can. I didn't know where anything else was other than my room.

Isabel rubbed my back. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. She handed me a napkin and I used it to wipe my mouth.

When my father got home, Isabel called me downstairs to talk to me. I walked up to them. "What?"

"Sit down please, Hanna" said Isabel.

I sat down. I waited.

"Are you pregnant?" She blurted.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Answer" my dad said.

"Who's the father? I told you, we would regret this, Tom. She might be just like her mother..." Isabel said.

"Im not pregnant! What kind of question is that! You don't even know me! I'm a virgin, okay? Do you understand that?! It's great to know what you guys really think of me" I got up and stormed out, slamming the door behind me.

I had no idea where the hell I was going but I just wanted to leave out of that house. They think I'm just like my mom. It made me upset. They didn't know me and they were already jumping to conclusion about who I was. I was nothing like my mom.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Memories

**Thank you all who reviewed my story. As long as you keep reviewing, I'll keep writing. Just a warning, this story will get dark in future chapters, especially the next one. Enjoy. Tell me what you think after!**

I walked a few blocks away from the house, only to eventually find a group of boys. They didn't look like they belonged in the neighborhood no more than I did. I walked past them.

"Hey!" One boy shouted. I turned around. He walked up to me. "You look like you're on edge" he started.

"I don't do drugs" I interrupted.

"I've never seen you around before" he stated.

I shrugged.

He observed me "Oh so you want something to help you forget..." He smiled. "Well there's a party tonight across the street at 8. You should come" he said as he turned and walked away.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. I did want a drink. No. I need a drink. I kept walking and tried to think about something else. Eventually, I walked back home only to be greeted by a blonde haired girl. This must be Kate...

She hugged me out of nowhere. At least I knew where she got it from. Again I just stood there.

"You're Hanna! Its so cool to meet you, I'm excited to have a sister" she smiled.

I faked a smile. "Step-sister" I corrected.

Her smile faded. "Sorry I couldn't see you yesterday, I'm taking college courses at Hollis over the summer" she sounded snooty. She was one of those preppy blonde school girls who claimed innocent and smart in front of everyone.

No wonder dad never came to visit me. He had the perfect daughter at home and the fuck up in Brooklyn.

"That's fine" I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Maybe I could show you around today? If you want..." She suggested.

I really didn't want to walk around with her. Dad and Isabel may have set her up to this to try to turn me into being like her. "I can't...I'm...going to a party tonight"

She was shocked, "Wow your first full day here and you're already invited to a party?"

I shrugged.

"Can I go? Please. I've never been to a party before" she begged.

"You haven't?" I questioned.

"No I've always been too busy studying" she faked a laugh. "Please?"

I guess I could take her. My dad would let me go if they knew I was going with "miss goody two shoes." I gave in. "Fine. You can come. But only if you change that outfit" I looked down at her high white knee socks and striped blazer with a striped skirt. It looked like a school uniform except she was wearing it...on purpose.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" She looked down at herself.

I stared at her until she sighed.

"Fine" she said as she walked upstairs.

I was getting ready to go upstairs when I hear the door slam.

"Hanna" I hear my dad yell. I walked back down to meet him.

He looked angry and stressed. "Where the hell have you been? We've been looking for you. You can't just leave like that!"

I rolled my eyes. "I was just walking around the neighborhood. Calm down"

"Just walking around?! For two hours? What were you doing for two hours?" He yelled.

His accusing tone made me angry. He acts like I can't be left alone for two hours. "Can you at least try to trust me for once?! God! I just got here and you said we were supposed to build a relationship and you don't even trust me! Stop accusing me of things! Ask me what you want to know!" I turned to walk away.

"Hanna" he called out, he didn't yell. He sounded apologetic.

"Don't. You know, I always thought it'd be cool to live with dad. Better than living in that dump in Brooklyn. But around 12, when I finally realized that you didn't want me apart of your new life because I would ruin it. Because I always ruined everything, being a fuck up and all. To be honest, I would rather go back to Brooklyn, where people understood me. People in Brooklyn treat everyone as their equals. Being here, all of you look down on me, like I'm the scum at the bottom of your shoe. You want to "fix" me and try to make me be like Kate. Well, you can't. I'm sorry that you had to be stuck with me" I walked up the stairs and went to my room.

20 minutes late I heard a knock on my door. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

I sighed "Come in"

Kate walked in "I asked Tom and my mom if we could go to a party. They said yes" she smiled.

They probably are just letting me go because my dad feels bad. And plus, I'll be with the "responsible one" so nothing bad could happen of course.

I looked at her new outfit. It was a long black formal dress down to her ankles with long sleeves. It looked like something you'd wear to a funeral. "Please don't tell me you're wearing that" I pointed.

She looked down and up again, confused. Oh dear god.

In less than an hour, I had a complete makeover for Kate. I took that terrible loose dress and put her in a black tight fitted dress that went right above her knees. The dress hugged her curves, which wasn't many, and showed some cleavage. She had some back fat but I didnt tell her that. I put her some earrings on which was difficult considering her holes had almost closed up. I took her stringy straight hair and curled it, making it bouncy and soft. She refused to wear heels so I gave her some nice flats.

She was shocked, saying she looked like she was going to a club. I rolled my eyes and got dressed. I wore a pink and white floral printed dress with a white jacket over it with a beaded necklace. I straightened my hair and kept it down. Unlike Kate, I wore heels.

I drove to the party and we walked in. Immediately, Kate was uncomfortable.

"Relax" I said. "Go dance with that boy over there. He keeps staring at you" I pointed.

She looked over at him. She didn't move.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He's so attractive" she smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "He's hot" I corrected her. "Now go dance with him" I pushed her forward.

I watched them for a bit. She struggled to try to sway her body. The guy was interested nonetheless.

I walked around the house trying to find the booze. There was a cooler, with just beer. I hated beer. I went to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets. In most houses they kept the hard liquor in the top cabinet. I opened it and saw Vodka. I immediately grabbed the bottle and found my way out the backdoor where many people were dancing and drinking. There were logs formed in random places. I found one to sit on.

I opened the bottle and took a sip. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Care to share?" I heard someone say. I looked up to see a guy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. His skin was a light brown, which worked well with his hair color.

I nodded, although I wasn't sure if I should share a drink with a stranger.

"I'm Caleb" he said.

"Hanna" I handed him the bottle after taking a long sip.

"Whoa. You should slow down. All your daddy issues wont go away at once" he said, taking the bottle and taking a swig.

I scowled at him. "Your drug problems wont go away at once either" I shot back.

He looked shocked that I noticed. "I've been clean" he said quietly.

"Yea right. How many hours has it been?" I said sarcastically, not expecting an answer.

He didn't answer me.

"If we're gonna be sharing this bottle, we have to talk about something else" I said, taking the bottle and drinking some then giving it back to him.

He nodded. "Okay. When did you move here cause I've never seen you around before?"

I sighed. "I got here yesterday" I stated.

"Where you from?" He asked.

"Brooklyn"

He laughed. "You're not as innocent as I thought you were"

We talked and talked until the bottle was empty. We were both drunk and clumsy.

"How'd you know?" He blurted.

"Know what?" I said.

"How'd you know I was high? I'm not an obvious person. Only a person who has gotten high several times before or was around someone who got high all the time would know. So which is it?" He looked at me and his face blurred.

My mind was spinning. All the bad memories came rushing back into my mind. I drank to forget those memories. Or at least tuck them away for a while until I was sober again. I stared at him, the urge to release all of these feelings was upon me.


	3. Chapter 3: A Dark Past

I started blabbering, speaking fast to the point where it was almost inaudible.

"My mom was a heroin addict. I would come home sometimes to see her high, passed out on the dirty couch. I had to hide all of my stuff so she wouldn't sell it. I took care of myself and I tried to take care of her the best I could. She just couldn't stop...I came home the last day of sophomore year to see her passed out on some old shitty chair. I mean I was used to it but it was different.." I started crying "this time she wasn't breathing. I tried to wake her up..." The tears came harder.

He held me. My mind wanted to reject it but deep inside I wanted it. I wanted to be held. I wanted someone to seem like they somewhat cared about me. Even if it was a lie. Just pretend that you care for me. I wasn't used to being held..I haven't been held for so long. The last time was probably when my mom last promised me she would quit her addiction. A week later she was right back.

I cried on his warm shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"I just wish I could forget" I said. That's why I drank. To forget. So I couldn't feel the pain anymore. I stopped crying. I didn't like for people to see me cry.

"I dont remember my mom. Or...my dad. Never met em. I've been in foster homes all my life...no one has ever wanted me. All my social workers say im "troubled"" he laughed without humor. "The foster home I'm at now...the woman she just wants the money...I just need somewhere to sleep. I make money by fixing people's phones..thats the only thing I'm good at. This place is just-"

"Temporary" I finished his sentence.

He nodded and slightly smiled. I grabbed his face and kissed him. He kissed me back and parted his lips. I tasted his tongue, we tasted of vodka and pain. We shared each other's pain. For once I didn't feel useless. He grabbed my thigh and slowly moved down, grabbing my leg. He tried to bring it around him. I stopped him and pulled away, breathless.

I leaned my head against his forehead. "I'm not that kind of girl" I shook my head.

He pulled away and smiled. "Its okay. I understand. I respect that"

All of a sudden, I heard a bunch of guys cheering and whistling. I looked up to see a girl slowly belly dancing around a bunch of guys. That girl was Kate.

"Oh shit" I mumbled, getting up and running toward her. I grabbed her hand and led her away from them. She slowly lagged behind. She stopped. I turned around.

"I was looking for you.." She said slowly, her words strung together to the point where she couldn't be understood. "I wanted to show you my dance moves" she starts belly dancing again.

Then it hit me. I grabbed her face. She didn't smell of alcohol. "Kate, are you high?!" I almost yelled.

She laughed uncontrollably, almost tipping over. I tried to keep her up. "Well...someone did offer me brownies..." She said.

"Damn" I looked through my purse. I always carried perfume for when I got drunk. I got high a couple times before to relax and let go. I stopped after a while but I wasn't addicted. Unlike my mother, I don't get addicted to things.

I sprayed perfume all over her, but not too much. I dragged her along and stuck her in the car. I opened the windows to give her some fresh air and drove us home. I know the whole thing about driving drunk, but it was only a few blocks away.

I parked the car in the driveway and pulled Kate out of the car. I straightened her out.

"Kate, listen to me. We won't get caught if you act normal. I need you to act normal" I emphasized this to her. My dad couldn't find out I ruined Kate on her first day with me.

I held her hand and walked up to the house. We went in and I looked around. No one was in the living room. I sneaked Kate upstairs to her room. I laid her down on her bed and took her shoes off. I was going to leave until she calls my name.

"Hanna" she mumbled. It sounded like "hamna"

I laughed. "Yea, Kate?"

"Thanks for taking me out tonight. I've never had this much fun" she smiled, rolled over, and fell asleep.

I smiled and closed her door. Walking to my room, I hear my dad talking to Isabel.  
"All I'm saying is, maybe we should try trusting her. She has a point." I heard my dad say.

"Im all in for trusting her and giving her a chance but what about when she goes back to school? She has...issues, Tom. Issues that aren't going to just go away." Isabel says.

"Everyone has issues, Isabel. I think eventually she'll get better we just need to keep her off the topic about her mother"

"That'll just prolong the problem. She's not going to get over it until she talks about it. I mean you remember what her mom said about her. I think we should bring her to a psychiatrist"

I backed up. They think I'm crazy. They're going to send me to a shrink. What did my mom tell them?

My dad's voice rises. "My daughter is not crazy. She's in perfectly good health and I will not embarrass her like that. And I dont believe what Ashley said about her. She just got here and I'm not just going to throw all of her issues in her face and tell her to deal with them all at once. Dammit, Isabel it takes time"

I didn't hear anything after that. I tip toed back to my room and dressed into pajamas. My dad stuck up for me. I went to bed with a smile on my face but the thought of me going to a shrink was still in the back of my mind.

 **Hey, guys. I didnt get as much reviews as I wanted for the last chapter as I did in the 1st. I was grateful for all who reviewed but if you actually like this and want me to keep writing, I need your reviews. If I don't know you like it, I won't have the inspiration to keep going. So please review if you want me to keep writing! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Smiles

The next morning I felt like I should get settled here, at least, more than I already was. I figured that I would be here for a while. Unless it got bad. Then I would leave because I refuse to stick around for shit like that now.

I remembered when I was walking past a coffee shop called the 'Rear Window Brew' that was hiring. Maybe I could apply there. But they probably wouldn't want someone like me working there.

The minute I got up from my bed, I got a pounding headache. I walked into my bathroom and damn near cringed at the light. I turned it back off. A shower would make this hangover a little better.

I hopped in the shower, realizing I had to look somewhat presentable for the people outside of this house who didn't know of my past. It would all be fake and they might see right through me. But, I hoped not.

I looked in the mirror at myself. I brushed my long blonde curls that were almost to my butt since I let them grow out. I dressed in some black skinny jeans with a white spaghetti stringed top. It was thin and ended right before the button of my pants. I had a long gold necklace and black sandals with sequins.

I walked downstairs to see my dad at the dining room table drinking coffee. I decided to get some cereal and join him. We didn't speak for a few minutes but we enjoyed each other's company.

"How was the party last night?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

The minute he spoke, his voice rang through my head like an alarm. I flinched at his volume. He didn't seem to notice thankfully.

I spoke slowly and quietly. "It was good, we danced crazily and stuck together" I nodded.

"Kate told me she's never had so much fun. I'm glad you two are getting along" he smiled. "What are you all dressed up for?"

"I wanted to apply for that job at the Rear Window Brew. By the way, what are you doing here, aren't you usually gone?" I questioned.

"I decided to take a day off. Thought maybe we could spend some time together. I like your idea about starting to work, do you want me to give you a ride there?" He said.

I could tell he wanted me to go with him and spend some time with me so I said yes. He was happy.

He drove slowly, wanting to somewhat have a conversation with me. Then, something I have always wanted to ask him, came to my mind.

"How did you and mom meet?" I asked.

He chucked lightly "She was my high school sweetheart. She was smart, beautiful, nice. I was...crazy about her. I asked her out every day I could. She eventually got annoyed near the end of sophomore year and finally gave me a chance. We went on our first date to the Fair. I won her a teddy bear, bought her a chocolate milkshake, and kissed her on the Ferris wheel. And, surprisingly, she kissed me back. The girl I had been obsessing over since freshman year kissed me back. I think that was when she really fell for me..." He smiled.

I was shocked. This sounded nothing like my mother. Nice? The mother I knew would yell at me and take my things to get high. Beautiful? She looked like crap when she was high, her hair was all over the place, her face was dirty, she was dirty, and she smelled. Smart? She spent most of my whole life on drugs. "That sounds nothing like her" I said finally, staring out the window.

He glanced at me. "Drugs change people, Hanna. Your mother...its a shame you didn't really have a chance to see how she was before she...changed"

"Aren't you the one who got her addicted?" I questioned, already knowing the answer. My mom told the same story over and over.

He sighed. "Yes. I...dont know what to say about that...me and your mom was at a party near the end of senior year. I...just wanted to try it...I gave your mom some...after that we made a bunch of bad decisions. We both moved out and found our own place together. We were crazy, all we did was get high and have sex. We were both in a dark place. Eventually we got clean, got married and we were happy. You were born. Everything seemed perfect. I eventually met Isabel working at my office and we had a connection. I eventually found out your mom was using the money I was earning to buy heroin. I told her about the affair and left" he finished.

"Why? Why would you just leave without me?" I whispered.

"I was on my way to being even more successful than I had ever imagined..your mom would have set me back and I wouldn't be where I am today. I'd probably be...dead" he shrugged, stopping the car in front of the Rear Window Brew.

"I guess I was just a 'set back' too, huh?" I shot back.

That shut him up. "Hanna..." He didnt have anything else to say.

I shook my head and got out of the car. "I'll walk back" I told him through the window. I marched into the coffee shop without looking back.

I walk up to the counter to see a beautiful girl with long dark hair with blonde highlights and light brown skin with brown eyes. She was flawless.

She smiled. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Um. I was wondering if I could get a job application?" I asked.

"Sure, of course" she looked under her counter and dug out two pieces of stapled paper. She handed it to me. "We could really use some extra help. I'm tired of doing everything by myself" she added.

"Thanks." I smiled. I didn't know what else to say.

"I've never seen you around here before?" She said.

"I just moved here from Brooklyn a couple days ago" I nodded.

"Cool. We don't get a lot of people moving here. Usually everyone is trying to make it out" she lightly laughed. "I'm Emily"

"I'm Hanna"

A customer came in and started walking to the counter. "I'll go fill this out" I said, walking towards a table to sit at.

Halfway through the papers, I feel someone sit down across from me. I look up to see...Caleb. He smiles as we make eye contact. That couldn't stop me from smiling as well.

"Can I get you anything?" He asks.

"No I'm fine" I said, looking down to try to finish this application.

I heard him laugh and lean in. "You know...being an independent woman doesn't mean you can't let a nice guy buy you a cup of coffee"

I look up and smiled. I don't know why, but he makes me smile...by doing absolutely nothing. No one has ever made me smile this much. "Coffee with vanilla cream and sugar"

He smiled happily. "Yes, ma'am" he got up and went to the counter. I finished my application and he came back and sat down, sliding me a cup and taking a sip of his own.

I quickly got up and gave Emily my application. She smiled and said thank you and that she hopes I get it the job. I smiled and walked back over to sit with Caleb.

I take a sip before setting it back down to give it some time to cool. "It's nice seeing you..sober" I said.

"That reminds me. I need your help" he said, leaning back in and looking serious.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want you to help me...get clean. Completely this time" he said.

"Why me?" I questioned.

"You're the only person in this town that understands. I think you could help me...be better. Besides...I want to be around you and get to know you a little better" he added.

I laughed lightly. "Okay. I'll help you."

"Do you wanna go for a walk with me?" He asked.

"Sure" I got up and we walked out together. We started slowly down the street.

He told me about when he started trying drugs and why. He explained that no one really every cared about him and he was always alone, taking care of himself. We were similar.

We talked about random things. And we smiled and we laughed. I laughed. _Really_ laughed and it was easy with him although I hadn't done it in a while. We told each other our favorite colors, his green, mine blue. Our pet peeves were the same: We both hated liars. We were both independent and had taken care of ourselves most of our lives. I had never talked to anyone about my mom, although I had told him when I was drunk, it felt good telling it to someone, telling it to him. I don't trust people easily...but Caleb was different. It felt like I could tell him anything and he'd listen and wouldn't tell anyone. We thought the same. It was like our minds were connected.

We eventually arrived at my house. I stopped. I wanted to keep walking and talking with him but I figured I shouldn't rush this. Whatever this was.

"It was nice talking with you" I admitted.

He raised his eyebrows "You too. Can I maybe...get your number?"

I smiled and looked down. I nodded my head. We exchanged numbers.

"Should we start tomorrow?" He asked.

"Start what?" I furrowed my brow.

"You helping me with my...problem"

"Oh sure, yeah. I'd love to" I said.

"Great" he smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hanna Marin"

I started walking up the stairs "Goodbye Caleb" I smiled and headed for the front door. When I closed the door, I completely melted with smiles.

 **Hey guys! Sorry the update took so long I've been soo busy with school. Thanks god for the weekends. Thank all of you who reviewed :) You're all amazing and give me the inspiration to keep going with this story. Well, what did you think about Hanna's dad's story? What do you think about their moment? Emily has officially been introduced! As will the other liars soon. What did you think of Haleb's moment? Their relationship will definitely progress soon :D Tell me what you think and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Perfect On The Outside

I walk towards the kitchen to see Kate stuffing herself with junk food. She pauses and looks up at me with a mouth cheesy from cheese puffs. She didn't look embarrassed at all.

"Is this what you call 'the munchies'" she asks.

I laughed "Yup" considering she didnt have anything to eat after getting high last night, she must be starving. She had three different bags of chips open with a full meal still right in front of her. She was in pajamas and her hair was in a messy bun. She continued eating.

"Want some?" She mumbled.

"Nah I'm fine" I said.

"Last night, I had never been so relaxed in my life" she added.

"Glad you had fun" I turned to walk upstairs. I stopped when a memory popped into my mind.

 _"Uggh. You're so much like your father. You're both useless. Neither of you could satisfy me. This" she gestured toward the needle "is the only thing that can."_

 _"Mom, I'm trying" I whispered, offended by her words._

 _She laughed "Well stop. You've been a failure all your life." She sighed "I shouldn't be surprised"_

 _As a fourteen year old girl, I wanted to cry at her hurtful words. But instead, I stared at her with disgust._

 _She noticed and raised her eyebrows "Stop looking at me like that"_

 _I didn't. I stared at her like the piece of crap she was. She immediately got angry and got up. She came to me and slapped me across the face. I staggered back and touched my cheek gently. I wasn't bleeding, but it did sting a little._

 _"Stop looking at me like that!" She yelled._

 _I looked back up into her eyes. So she could see the child she gave birth to, the child she used to love, and caress gently while singing me nursery rhymes. But now she loved that needle more than anything. I ran out the door and didn't look back._

I sat in a corner, rolled up into a little ball, crying my eyes out. I was upstairs in the hallway, just a few feet away from my room. I crawled to my room and fell on my bed, feeling like that useless little fourteen year old girl all over again. I cried myself to sleep.

I wake up next to my phone vibrating. I reach for it, seeing "Caleb" across the screen. I answer it. "Hello?" I mumble.

"Hey. Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. What do you need?" I say, closing my eyes and laying my head back on the pillow.

"I figured we could start...helping me today"

I sighed "Okay, where?"

"How about we meet at the Brew?" He suggested.

"Sure" I replied.

"Okay, I'll see you there" he said.

I hung up. I really wasn't in the mood to go anywhere or do anything. I checked the time. Damn. It was 2 in the morning. Tom and Kate probably think I'm lazy and useless. Well, it wouldn't be the first time somewhat thought about me like that.

I got up and took a shower. I dressed in a high waisted black skater skirt with a black and white striped crop top with long sleeves. I wore a necklace with hearts and put my hair in a messy braid over my shoulder. I completed the outfit with my black high heeled boots. I may look fabulous, but I feel like crap.

It was Monday, so my dad was probably at work, Kate at her "summer college courses" and Isabel was probably here to suck the life out of me. I tried to sneak out of the house without grabbing her attention but of course I failed with my boots.

"Hanna, good morning. You look nice" I walked into the kitchen where she was. "Would you like something to eat, I made breakfast?" She smiled.

"No thanks, nasty food makes me throw up" I smiled back, offending her.

Her smile was easily and quickly wiped away. She cleared her throat and looked down.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the Brew and have breakfast" I stated, standing up.

"With who?" She asked.

I laughed lightly. "I'm going to see if I got the job" I left quickly before she could say anything else.

I walked to the Brew. The weather was nice and warm with a light breeze. People stared at me, either because I was new or really hot. I chose the second one. I walked with confidence, to hide my inner feelings, thoughts and emotions. I was good at pretending to be someone else. Inside, I was a worthless little girl with issues. But out here, I'm perfect in every way.

I walked into the Brew, stopping at the counter where Emily was. She smiled at me.

"Hey! I have great news for you" she said, excitedly.

"What is it?" I smiled back.

"You got the job! I mean, usually there would be an interview but no one else applied for the position so, yea"

"Great...when do I start?" I asked.

"Well, first I have to train you, starting tomorrow at 7. Training should only last about a week, then I'll be like your supervisor" she said.

"Okay" I smiled, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, would you like anything?" She asked.

"Um...a bagel with cream cheese and a latte please?"

"Coming right up!" She replied.

I turned away, looking around for Caleb. He was where we sat yesterday. I walked up to the table and stopped in front of him. He looked up and smiled at me. He was dressed in a green jacket, black pants and black Timberland boots. He looked...good.

"Damn" he said.

"What?" I looked worried. "What is it?"

He cleared his throat. "You look...beautiful" he said softly.

I sighed and smiled. "Thanks" That was the first real smile of today. I sat down and crossed my legs.

"How are you?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I sighed and looked down. I shook my head. "How I feel...doesn't matter"

He was silent at first but then, he used his index finger to raise my chin up. I stared into his brown eyes.

"It matters to me" he said, lowering his finger.

I hesitated until a thought crept into my mind. "I have an idea" I told him.

He furrowed his brow.

"How bout...we help each other?" I suggested.

"Okay, but what could I possibly help you with?" He asked.

"With...my drinking and mental...state" I struggled to explain.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I thought about it "Help me from going crazy in my own thoughts?"

He slowly nodded. "I think I can do that" he smirked.

Emily came up and set down a plate and my latte down in front of me, offered a smile, then walked away. I began to start with Caleb.

"So...what do you think triggers your-"

"Go on a date with me" he interrupted.

I was shocked and looked down. I shook my head "I don't do dates. I don't do...relationships" I stated as met eyes with him.

He furrowed his brow "Why not?"

"I just moved here...I have to focus on me first. I can barely keep myself together. I can't...focus on another person right now" I explained.

He sighed. "Okay...well how about we just go as friends? I just want to show you around...and feed you" he laughed.

I laughed with him. I thought about it for a second. "Ok...I guess that could work"

He smiled and nodded. "Tonight?"

I nodded "Tonight"

All of a sudden, Caleb's phone started to ring. He swiftly answered it. "Hello...yeah...now?...okay but this will have to be extra...alright" he clicked the end button on his phone and looked at me reluctantly.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go" he said simply.

I was shocked. "What? Why?"

"It's a job...I'm sorry" he stood up. "But...tonight? Right?" He tried to smile.

I faked a smile. I didn't want him to go but I wasn't going to stop him. "Yea" I nodded.

I watched him walk away, holding the door open for these two pretty girls. They walked up to the counter, talking, smiling and laughing with Emily.

One girl was short with high heels. She had short brown hair with a nice dress on and a jean jacket, holding a big purse. I admired her style. The other girl was tall, with long legs and brown hair down to the middle of her back. She was in a simple pants and shirt outfit.

They looked like nice girls. I pondered whether or not I should go talk to them. Would they like me? Would they see through my act?

I got up and walked to the trash can, dropping my cup and napkin in.

"Hanna" Emily called my name. I looked up and walked a few steps near her and her friends. "Guys, this is our new employee, Hanna Marin. She just moved here from Brooklyn."

The tall one spoke first. "Hi, I'm Spencer. I've always wanted to go to Brooklyn. I've heard it's pretty"

I laughed. "I wouldn't know about the pretty parts" I accidentally said. Oh great.

"I'm Aria" said the small one.

"That's an interesting name" I smiled.

"Thanks. Are you going to Rosewood High?" Aria asked.

"I believe so"

"Great. We need some new people" Spencer stated.

"Maybe we could all hang out sometime" Emily added in.

"Yeah!" Aria said excitedly.

They all gave me their numbers and I gave mine to them. We had arranged to one day all hang out. I smiled at them and said bye. I left the Brew with a smile. I made friends. They didn't seem like the judge mental type. They looked like they all had their fair share of regrets and dark pasts. At least when I would start school, I would have some friends.

On my way home, I see Kate around a group of guys. I recognized a guy over there, the one who tried to sell to me when I went for a walk after that argument between my father, Isabel and I. I quickly ran up to her and pulled her away.

"What the hell are you doing with them?" I whispered to her angrily.

"I just...I just..."she couldn't say it. But that was okay because I already knew why she was there.

"No! You don't get that kinda shit from them!" I grabbed her hand. "Now c'mon lets go!" She led me to her car down the street and we got in.

"What the hell was that about? You dont need to yell at me!" She said.

"Well excuse me for trying to help you not make one of the stupidest decisions of your life!" I shot back.

"What was so stupid about it? You smoke weed all the time I hear" she said.

I was shocked. "What? I haven't smoked weed in years and no one even knew about that"

"My mom says that your mom told Tom that all you do is get high, drink and sleep with a bunch of guys. She told me you even sold your body a few times for drugs and money" she explained.

Tears damn near formed in my eyes. "I have never sold my body once in my life! Your mom is nothing but a fucking liar! And what's so stupid about getting drugs from those guys? They dont sell weed, they sell coke! And you wouldn't have known the difference and probably would have overdosed if it weren't for me! You dont go to guys like that" I pointed "For weed!" I yelled and got out of the car, slamming the door.

I was so angry. I didn't just walk away, I stormed away, every step was strong enough to kill a man. How could my mom say those things about me? Barely any of it was true. I admit, I have done weed but only about four times when I was 14. I have gotten drunk to temporarily forget the memories of what my mother did to me. The one thing I knew for damn sure was that I had never had sex before and had never sold my body for anything or anyone. I would never degrade myself like that. I admit, I made out with complete strangers. I would get drunk at parties and kiss guys but I would never go as far as having sex or selling my body.

My mother must've wanted attention. She must've wanted my dad to run home to help me because of all those "problems" she made up about me. All of those things...I wasn't doing. She was. How dare she.

I stormed past people with nothing but anger and tears on my face. Then the second part of the flash back I had earlier crept into my mind.

 _I walked into a random party I heard was going on. I grabbed a bottle of liquor and chugged it down. My face still stung from my mother's slap and it was probably a little red. But it was dark so no one could see. I sat down on a couch where a guy and a girl were making out. I breathed a sigh of relief. Minutes later, an older guy came up to me._

 _"Wanna dance?" Said this guy. He was so hot I thought. He was tall and handsome with a perfectly defined cheekbone. He had broad shoulders with pretty big biceps. He had brown hair and a nice smile. He wore khakis and a black shirt with white sneakers. His smile was friendly._

 _He was so cute. I couldn't refuse. He offered his hand and I took it without hesitation. He towered over me but that didn't matter. We danced slowly._

 _"What's your name" he whispered._

 _"Hanna. Yours?" I said._

 _"Noel" he said. "Well, Hanna. You're very pretty."_

 _I looked down and shook my head._

 _He lifted my head. "Trust me...you're beautiful"_

 _I looked into his blue eyes. I wrapped my arms around him, lifting myself on my toes and slammed my lips on his. Thankfully, he held my waist up against him and kissed me back with equal force. He parted his lips and slid his tongue in. His mouth was warm and tasted of liquor. The kiss was sloppy and I loved every minute of it. We eventually parted._

 _I turned around and he held my waist as I swayed from right to left. Him holding me, felt so good. He caressed me gently and I longed for this kind of attention. After a few minutes of this, he kissed my neck._

 _"Wanna go somewhere?" He whispered into my ear._

 _I didn't think it through. "Yes"_

 _He took my hand and took me upstairs and into a bedroom, closing the door behind him. He let me go and I walked around the room, observing it. I felt Noel come up behind me, trailing kisses along my neck. I sighed happily. I turned around and he lifted me by my waist, kissing me._

 _His kisses became more forceful and his breathing became harder. He grabbed my waist, and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him as he laid me down on the bed. He kisses my neck, then my collarbone and he starts going lower. He unbuttoned my whole shirt, exposing my bra and stomach. He kissed my boobs and reached his hand to my back to unclip my bra._

 _"No" I moaned. "Stop" I said, grabbing his arm and pulling it away from that part of me._

 _He kissed me and forced his tongue in. It stopped feeling good as he became less gentle. He pulled away and his hands trailed to the button on my pants. I flicked his hands away. His hands swiftly moved back._

 _"Stop" I whispered, moving his hands away again. He grabbed my arms with one of his and slammed them on the bed, restraining me. His hands were so long and strong, I couldn't move. He_ used his other _hand to unbutton my pants. I squirmed but it didn't help._

 _"Dont resist it" he whispered, kissing me again._

 _He slid his hand into my underwear and thats when I officially freaked. I slammed my knee into his balls with all my strength and he grunted loudly and rolled off of me, clutching his private parts. I got up and slapped him across the face._

 _"Don't you ever touch me like that again!" I yelled, running out of the room. I buttoned up my clothes and ran out of there._

When I snapped out of that flashback, I was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, crying my eyes out. But it was the kind of crying you did without thinking. It just...happened, without force. I screamed loudly and fell to the ground. My tears dropped on the sidewalk, making a puddle. I was going crazy.

 **I worked so hard on this chapter to make it perfect and full of a lot of information to speed this story along a little faster. Honestly, I cried a little while making the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Happy Thanksgiving to all of you. Please please please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Heavy Lifting

I wake up to see Emily and the girls all sitting around me. I look down at myself, I'm laying in a bed with white sheets over me. I look around the room, it has white walls and bright lights. Then it registers to me: I'm in a hospital.

Emily walks toward the bed and smiles lightly.

"Hey...how are you?" She asked.

I was confused and ignored her question. "What am I doing here?"

She looked at the girls then back to me. "We heard a scream...and I checked outside to see who it was then I saw you on the sidewalk so I ran up to you. I tried talking to you but it was like you weren't there...mentally" she stopped.

I stared at her, waiting for more.

She continued "You passed out so I called an ambulance. Your dad and Isabel should be here soon"

Spencer nodded.

"Hanna...what happened?" Aria asked.

I shook my head. "If I told you guys, you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me" I whispered.

"Try us" Spencer said. "Trust me we've all got problems"

Aria nodded "I'm having an affair with my English teacher" she shrugged.

"There is no such thing as "failure" or a "mistake" in my family. It's not in the Hastings blood" Spencer rolled her eyes.

"I'm a lesbian. Everyone looks at me funny when I'm walking down the street with a girl. My mother doesn't even know if she accepts my choice." Emily looked away and shook her head.

"There are many secrets for this little town of Rosewood" Spencer said with a smirk.

"But I've got so many problems...there is just layers and layers of me." I looked down "I dont think you'd like who I am"

Aria moved closer to me "Well just show us one layer now. Whenever you feel like showing us another go for it. We're only showing you one layer of us now too"

"When you get comfortable enough, tell us what's on your mind" Emily added.

I looked at them. It made me feel better that they had the courage to tell me about them. I felt like I could trust them. I sighed and began to tell them my story.

"The reason I moved to Rosewood was because..."

I told them how I had come home to a dead mother on the last day of school, and how she was a drug addict who sometimes hit me, and how I basically had been caring for myself up to this point. I told them how I barely knew my dad and how I feel that I'm constantly being judged in my new home because no one knows my real story and no one really believes me. After telling them I felt a strange feeling of relief, like weight had been lifted off of me. I looked in their faces and I didn't see any judgement or pity.

"Hanna...I'm so sorry you had to go through that" Emily said, touching my hand lightly.

"If you ever need someone to talk to-" Aria started.

"Or a place to stay" Spencer interrupted.

"We're here" Aria finished.

"Thank you guys" I said.

"For what?" Spencer asked.

"For...listening and not looking at me like I'm...fragile" I said.

All of a sudden, Caleb bursts through the door with a frantic look.

"Caleb, what are you doing here?" I ask as he walks up to my side.

"He called your phone and I answered, he wouldn't stop asking about you." Emily rolled her eyes and smiles "So I told him you were here. Surprisingly, he's actually the first one to get here"

"What happened?" Caleb looked into my eyes and I immediately smile at his worried look.

"We're gonna go in the waiting room" Aria said, as the girls slowly started walking out the door, closing it softly behind them.

"So much for a first date." He chuckled lightly. "Are you ok?" He says.

I didn't know how to respond. No. I'm going crazy. My mind felt like it would eventually burst.

I shook my head "Caleb...I'm...fucked up" my eyes clouded with tears.

He sits on the side of the bed "No you're not. You've just got some obstacles to work through. We all do"

"Caleb...why did you come here?" I asked him.

He looked shocked. "I wanted to make sure you were ok"

"Why?" I questioned. "Why me?"

"Well if you hadn't noticed, Hanna...I'm kinda crazy about you. That's why I asked you for your help."

I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"I don't need to talk about what triggers my drug problems, I just need to be around you. When I'm around you, I don't think about drugs or how shitty my life is. I understand that you just want to be friends but I dont think I can just be friends with you. I dont want to be _just_ friends with you" he blabbered.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. No one had ever said anything like that about me before and it felt like he just mended my heart together with only the way he stringed his words together and the emotion he put into each and every word. He poured his heart out to me and here I was sitting limp and speechless.

He slowly moved his head closer to mine, stopping closely to my face. He was going to kiss me, but he wanted my reaction first. It was a struggle to move my frozen body but I inched my face forward, slowly planting my lips on his.

This was unlike any kiss I had ever experienced. Other kisses I had were meaningless make out sessions with guys I felt nothing for, guys that felt nothing for me. This kiss was slow, soft, and blissful. Our lips moved in ways that were unknown to me, he slid his tongue in and I gracefully accepted. I raised my hand up to his neck and pulled him closer. He held my waist gently, respecting my body and myself. I wouldn't say there was a spark, because I'm not cheesy like that but I'd say there was a chime in both of our hearts at the same time. A connection. This was when I fell in love with Caleb Rivers.

Sadly, he pulled away and we both let out breaths. He stayed kinda close to me.

"Was that ok?" He asked.

I shook my head "Caleb, I don't want to be friends anymore"

He laughed. "Hanna, I think you're my drug." He shook his head with a smirk "I'm addicted to you"

I moved my head closer "But I'm a drug thats good for you" I said, putting my lips on his. I could feel his smile on my lips.

Our kiss was so rudely interrupted when my dad and Kate walked in. Caleb pulled his lips away. Everytime he pulled away I swore its like he left a magnet that made me want to put my lips right back onto his.

"Hanna. Are you ok?" My dad asked, coming up to me as he looked curiously and suspiciously at Caleb.

Caleb stood up "I'll give you guys a minute" he said. I didn't want him to go. Not after he practically gave me life just now. Now here dad and Kate come to suck it right back out of me. Dad took Caleb's space and looked at me.

"I'm fine, dad" I replied.

"No you are not fine. You just had a mental break down in front of Rosewood! Dammit Tom I told you she needs a psychologist" Isabel folds her arms.

"Isabel..."Dad starts.

"No!" I interrupted. "You two need to listen to me for once. Kate told me the bullshit lies mom told you. I'm going to set all of it straight"

"Hanna, you don't -" Dad says.

"No! Im sick and tired of you guys looking down on me because of what you've heard. I am the only one who knows the real story. Just listen to me. Some things mom said were true but me selling my body was a definite lie! She only told you that to come back to Brooklyn and be with us. She was doing all of those things she said I did. I love my mom more than anything but she was a fucking liar." I started crying "You have to believe me...please I'm telling the truth"

My dad quickly dragged me into a hug. He patted my back "I believe you, Hanna. I'm so sorry I was never there for you when you were younger. I love you" he whispered.

I awkwardly hugged him back. We pulled away and I felt like even more weight has been lifted. All of a sudden, a lady with short brown hair walks in.

She smiles nicely and says, "Hi, my name is Dr. Sullivan. I am a psychologist for the hospital and also for the town"

I scowled at Isabel "I told I didn't need a shrink!"

"She didn't call me. The hospital did. When a teenage girl is sent to the hospital for screaming in the middle of a sidewalk and passing out, they call me" Dr. Sullivan said. "I have to evaluate your mental state for a few weeks or so"

Weight has just been added back on.

 **Hello my fellow readers! Caleb and Hanna are so cute :) Tell me what you think of the Haleb scene and this chapter all together. Also, if you want, you could give me ideas of what you want to happen in future chapters cause I might incorporate your idea into the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, you all are amazing. Dont forget to review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Cloud Nine

I have been home for a week now, missing every one of my appointments with Dr. Sullivan. Instead I've been sneaking out to go see Caleb. But, I've also been going to the Brew, getting trained by Emily. She said that I'm catching on fast. Caleb comes to the Brew everyday I'm about to get off work.

He makes me so happy its almost unreal. I'm not use to being happy. He showed me around town and took me to the Grill, which I now know is a nice little restaurant. I haven't talked to Kate at all, in fact I haven't even seen her since I've been in the hospital. She's probably been too busy with school.

Today is Sunday, I don't have to work, I don't have any appointments with Dr. Sullivan, and all I really want to do is hang out with Caleb doing absolutely nothing.

When I was in the hospital, Dr. Sullivan asked so many damn questions. Like why do I think I passed out, has it ever happened before, what was I thinking before that happened and about the stress in my life. I didn't have much to say except for I don't knows and maybes and I'm worried because I just moved here. She nodded, pretending to understand although she really had no idea.

I walk down the stairs and my dad is sitting at the table, drinking coffee. He immediately looks at me and it registers to me that he's probably going to talk to me about me skipping my appointments. I try and ignore him, reaching for a pan and setting it on the stove.

"So you haven't been going to your appointments?"Dad asks, setting his coffee on the table.

I shrug my shoulder and reach into the fridge, getting out the eggs and bread. "They're pointless"

"And why do you think that?" He says.

"There's nothing wrong with me" I whispered.

"It's just some...help" he said softly.

"And I need help?" I questioned.

He shrugged "Hanna, I don't know what you need. But I don't want to see you eaten away by memories that are taunting you"

I laughed breaking two eggs and looking back at him "So, you actually care about me now?" I put the two pieces of bread in the toaster.

He sighs "Hanna. I care" he cleared his throat. The eggs sizzled beneath the heat. "You can cook?" He asks.

I roll my eyes "I've been cooking for myself since I was 11" I put a top over the pan. "You learn how to do a lot of things on your own when you have no one to teach you them" I mumbled.

I knew he heard my comment but he chose to ignore it. "Do you have any plans today? I thought maybe we could do...something?" He said.

I grabbed a plate, tossing my eggs on them. My toast popped up and I swiftly grabbed it. I put my plate on the table as I sit down.

"Sorry but I have plans with Caleb" I replied.

"Your friend from the hospital?" He questioned.

I laughed lightly "Nah he's more like...my boyfriend. I don't kiss my friends like that" I smiled at the thought of his kisses.

He cleared his throat again "How long have you known this guy?"

"Long enough"

"And you know you can trust him?" He looks at me.

I pick up my egg sandwich and take a bite. "More than anyone in this house" I mumble.

He was immediately hurt, I could tell from his facial expression. But it just made me angry. He didn't trust me since the moment he first saw me and it's not even clear if he trusts me now.

Isabel walks down the steps, her high heels clicking with every step. She comes up to us and smiles, breaking the awkward silence between me and my father.

"Good morning" she smiles.

"Good morning, honey, where's Kate?" Dad asks.

"She is staying at a friend's house. Supposedly, her friend's house is closer to the campus and she has a lot of classes the next few days" Isabel replied.

Dad nodded. I finished my sandwich and got up, escaping this house. Me and Caleb planned to meet at the Grill earlier. Surprisingly, I see Spencer there with a muscular guy with brown hair. Spencer sees me and waves me over. I don't see Caleb here yet, so I join them.

I walk up to the table and sit next to Spencer, meeting eyes with a good looking blue eyed boy. He smiles nicely at me.

"Hanna, this is my boyfriend, Toby" Spencer introduces.

I smile at him.

"Hello Hanna" he says. His voice is firm and clear.

"Hey. I didn't know you had a boyfriend." I look at Spencer "How long have you two been together?" I try to make casual conversation.

"Going on two years" Spencer nodded and smiled happily. He reached his hand out to her and she clutched it gratefully.

I could only hope to be that happy one day. "You guys are cute together" I smiled.

I look up at the door to see Caleb walk in, looking around for me. He eventually sees me and comes to sit down with us next to Toby, across from me.

"Hey Spencer, Hey Toby" Caleb says. Toby nods and Spencer says "Hey Caleb"

Caleb stares at me. I tilt my head, wondering why he keeps staring at me. He then lifts slightly from his chair and leans forward, kissing me. I instantly kiss him back and close my eyes. I press my lips onto his lips harder. I never wanted to let him go.

We eventually heard Spencer clear her throat and me and Caleb departed, although it was hard. Damn those lip magnets.

"So what do you guys have planned today?" Spencer asks us.

"Me and Hanna are probably just gonna hang out. I might have a surprise for her. Which reminds me" Caleb says, standing up. "We gotta go"

I stand up with Caleb, taking his hand after he offers it.

"Well have fun. I'll see you guys around" Spencer says, smiling.

Toby waves politely as me and Caleb walk out the Grill hand in hand.

"You actually have a plan?" I ask.

"Well yea of course. I think you might like it. But first we have to stop by at your house" he says.

"Why?" My eyebrows furrow.

"You'll need some clothes"

When we get to my house we walk in, seeing my dad on the couch with a bunch of paperwork. He calls my name as to come closer, and I do, still clutching Caleb.

My father sees Caleb and clears his throat "Hello Caleb" he says firmly.

"Hello" Caleb replies.

"Caleb, can I get a few minutes with my daughter?" Dad asks.

Caleb starts to let go but I quickly tighten my grip on his hand and shake my head. I was holding onto him for dear life. "Caleb can stay" I say.

My dad sighs. "Ok then. Well Hanna I've been looking at some of your files-"

"Files? What files?" I interrupt him.

"The ones from your old school and your school counselor"

"How did you get those?" I demand.

"Doesn't matter how I got them"

"So you need files to learn about your own daughter?" My voice raises. "You'd rather take files from my old school, that shows you absolutely nothing, than talk to your own daughter?"

"Hanna you don't talk to me-" he starts.

"And now you see why" I interrupt him again. I drag Caleb up the steps to my room. I let go of his hand and turn to him.

"What do I need?"

"Just some clothes." He replies. "Do you really want to go?"

I nod my head "I'll go anywhere with you" I smile. I quickly pack a bag of clothes and head down stairs and out the door, ignoring the calls of my father asking where I'm going.

Caleb eventually leads me to a camping spot, way far out. It was silent and peaceful. There was already a tent set up.

"Camping" I say.

"Bad idea?" He asks.

I turn around to face him. "No. It's a great idea" I walk into the tent and set my bag of clothes down. I see a big lunch bag and blankets and pillows sprawled all over. "This is really nice" I told him.

"Glad you like it" he smiled. "Now, would you like to have lunch in here or out there?"

It took us a while to get to the camping spot and it was a little dark outside. "Wouldn't it be more like dinner?"

He checked the time on his phone and raised his eyebrows. "Wow. 7:00. Well yea I guess we'll have dinner then."

"Outside?" I said.

"Wherever you want" he replied, grabbing the lunch bag and walking outside.

I followed him and he set the bag on the ground. "I'll be right back" he said, leaving too fast for me to say no.

I found a big log nearby and brought it near our camping site. I sat on it, waiting patiently for Caleb to come back. It didn't take him a while but eventually he came back with a bunch of sticks in his hands.

He dropped them a few inches from me and arranged them. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit it over the sticks. A fire erupted and he came to join me. He put his arm around my shoulder and dug his hand into the lunch bag, pulling out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He handed one to me and took one for himself.

I stared at the sandwich. Caleb noticed my expression.

"Hanna. What's wrong? You don't like peanut butter and jelly? Are you allergic?" He asked.

I shook my head "No. It's nothing"

"Then what's wrong?" He said.

"I haven't had a peanut butter and jelly since the last day of sophomore year. I didn't have enough money to pay for a normal lunch so I just got that. When I got home and saw my mom, I could still feel the peanut butter on the roof of my mouth" I stared blankly.

He reached to take it from me but I kept it. "But it's okay. I'll eat it anyway"

"Hanna, are you sure?" He looked at me.

"Yeah. I'm sure." I opened the plastic bag the sandwich was in and took a bite. I thought my body would reject it. But it actually tasted really good.

"Is it terrible?" Caleb asked.

I laughed lightly. "No. Best PB and J sandwich I've ever had"

We finished quickly and Caleb pulled out two sodas. I popped the cap and drank.

"You ready for school?" He brings up suddenly.

"No. Not at all." I shake my head "I'll never fit in there"

"Why not?"

"I can't pretend to be some rich girl from the suburbs. That's not at all close to who I am. They'll just see right through me. I don't even know what it's like to be rich. I'm still trying to determine whether or not this is just a really long dream and soon my mom is going to slap me awake and yell at me to hurry up and get my ass ready for school" I rambled.

Caleb put his drink on the ground and grabbed my face. "Hanna, this is all real. And thank god it is because I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. You don't have to pretend to be someone your not. You're perfect" he whispered.

He kissed me then, carefully holding my face. I kissed him back. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. His hand trailed down to my waist. He slowly slid his tongue in and I tried not to moan although it felt so good. He pulled my leg up and around him, similar to the first night we met. But this was different. I was ready now. I slid my hand under his shirt and trailed them over his abs. He kissed my neck and I sighed as I threw my head back. He kissed lower and lower and I moaned softly. He grabbed my other leg and wrapped it around him, picking me up off the log and taking me into the tent with him.

He laid on top of me. "Do you have a con..." I couldn't finish the word.

He nodded. "Yea I have one"

Suddenly, he stopped. I opened my eyes. "Caleb, what's wrong?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? With me?"

I nodded my head "I...want you to be my first" I breathed heavily.

He smiled lightly. "I love you, Hanna Marin" he whispered before kissing me again.

I took his shirt off and he unbuttoned his pants. He took my shirt off and looked at my body.

"God, you're beautiful" He slid his hand under my skirt and pulled my lace underwear off. He took my skirt off and unclipped my bra. He trailed kisses all over my body.

After putting the condom on, he slid into me slowly and we both moaned. He continued going slowly into me as he kissed my breasts and licked my nipples. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and sighed happily. Eventually I got used to the feeling and I moaned his name, telling him to go faster.

When I woke up, my head was on Caleb's shoulder. There were blankets wrapped around our naked bodies. I looked around for my bra and underwear. I felt Caleb move under me. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey" he said.

"Hey" I smiled back, kissing him lightly.  
"I hope last night was as good as your other times"

He raised up, exposing his upper body. He looked confused "What other times?"

"I know I wasn't really good because I'm not as experienced as the other times when you've done it but-"

His laugh interrupted me. "Hanna, there hasn't been any other times"

I furrowed my brow "So I'm your first?" I whispered.

He smiled "My one and only" he kissed me again.

I smiled as I kissed him back. I got dressed, eventually finding the clothes that were thrown off of me the night before. I stuffed them in my bag.

"I have doughnuts for breakfast" he grabbed the lunch bag.

"Doughnuts" I sighed happily.

I came home with a huge smile on my face. I couldn't stop thinking about how good I felt last night. How good I feel right now. I was on cloud nine.

"Hanna" my dad interrupted my thoughts. I jumped.

"Yeah?"

"Have you talked to Kate lately?" He asked.

"No. I haven't seen her since before I went to the hospital. I thought she was at a friend's house?" I look behind my father to see Isabel crying in the living room. "Why? What's wrong?"

Dad turned around to go comfort Isabel.

"Kate's missing" he declared.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. Tell me what you think about the Haleb moment! I tried my best. I hope you liked it. Thanks for all of your ideas, keep giving them! Don't forget to review! Have a nice day!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Darkness Of Rosewood

I knew where she was. There was only one place she could be. And it was all my fault. I spun her into my stupid life and now she just might lose hers. My dad noticed my frozen expression as he inched closer and closer to me.

"Hanna. What's wrong?"

I didn't answer. I was going to be in so much trouble after this. Silent minutes passed by.

"Where is she?" He asked then.

I stood still. Saying nothing.

"Hanna! Answer me!" He yelled.

I flinched at his loud words. They ringed in my ears. I turned around and ran out of the house. I called Caleb as I ran to the Brew.

"Hello?" He answered.

"I need a ride. I'm outside of the Brew and Kate's missing. I'm going to be in so much trouble. Just come fast. Please"

It didn't take him long to respond at all. "I'll be right there"

With all that was going on, he made me want to smile. It felt good to know someone had my back for once.

"Hanna?" I hear a familiar voice say.

I turn around to see Emily. "Hey" I faked a smile.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I...just have to get some stuff done" I nodded.

"What are you standing out here for?" She furrowed her brow. Wow. She was really pretty. I wonder how many guys would hate to find out a hot girl like that was a lesbian. But nonetheless, I accepted her decision. She was only being who she really was after all. And she was my first real friend.

"Waiting for a ride" I said simply.

"Oh. Okay. Umm by the way, my mom's making dinner tomorrow and she said I could invite some of my friends but Spencer and Aria are busy so I wanted to ask if you would like to come. Besides, after I told her about you, she really wants to meet you" She smiled lightly.

"Tonight?" I ask.

"No. Tomorrow. Is that good for you?" She replied.

I didn't want to turn her down but I had no idea how much trouble I'd be in after I bring Kate home. _If_ I bring Kate home. I couldn't turn her down.

"Yeah. I'll be there" I said finally.

"Okay great" her smile widened. "I'll see you later" she said as she walked away.

"Bye" I waved, watching her go back into the Brew.

A car horn interrupts my thoughts and I turn around to see Caleb sitting in his car. I open the door and get in.

"What's the plan?" He asks. I love how he's ready for anything.

"Take me where you would go to get high" I said.

He froze. "Hanna I dont think she'd be there. She much more...high maintenance than...that"

"Caleb, she's there and I know she is and it's because of me. Just take me there" I stated.

He sighs and starts the engine.

When we reached the darkest place of Rosewood, something stirred within me. And when I say dark, I don't mean day and night. I mean dark as in Brooklyn dark. But this wasn't as harsh as Brooklyn. This was rich people who fell to drugs. This was the first time I felt like I was home in Rosewood. And that was a damn shame. I sighed at the old dirty building.

Caleb held my hand. "You think you can do this?"

I turned to look at him and smile. I squeezed his hand. "I have to" I then noticed his expression. Clearly, he didn't want to go in there. He had several bad memories associated with that building. It held a part of himself. And I didn't want to set him back on his progress. "I'll be right back" I told him, opening the door and letting go of his hand.

He grabbed my hand again. "Hanna. You can't go in there alone." He unbuckled his belt.

I stopped him. "Caleb, I know you don't want to go in there and I'm not going to make you"

"If you're going, I'm going. I can't just let you walk into a place like that. It's dangerous." He got out of the car before I could stop him.

He walked confidently, with his shoulders back towards the building. I ran to catch up to him. The building was hot as hell and it smelt of sweat and must. People sat against the walls in scrappy clothing, they were all high, some were passed out. I clung onto Caleb, keeping him as close as possible. I couldn't lose him now. Not when I needed him most. I stared into the eyes of the people, looking for Kate. She had to look somewhat fresh considering she hadn't been here long. We walked all around the first floor and went upstairs. She had to be here. Please be here.

I feel Caleb go rigid next to me. I look at him, only to see him staring at a blonde haired girl wrapped in a blanket. She was halfway passed out. My heart sped up as I ran to her, falling to my knees to level myself with her tired face.

"Kate" I whispered, grabbing her face to look at me. She was burning up. She slowly opened her eyes as she tilted her head back.

"Hanna" she whispered, smiling.

"Fuck" I mumbled. "Caleb, I need your help" I said, taking that filthy blanket off of her. She was in a short sleeve shirt and that's when I saw it. I saw the injection marks in her arm. Tears formed in my eyes. She went to the guys I told her not to. I look over my shoulder and see Caleb, frozen in the same place I left him. He stared off into space.

"Caleb!" I yelled. I snapped him out of it and he looked at me. "I need your help" I spoke slowly and firmly. He walked over to us and he picked her up in his arms. He quickly got out of there as fast as he could, walking down the stairs and speed walking to the car.

I jogged after him, wiping my tears away. Caleb puts Kate in the backseat and closes the door. He gets in the car and so do I. He fumbles with the keys as he tried to put them in. He tried a few times then he stops and breathes. He puts his head on the steering wheel as he steadies his breathing.

Watching him like this hurts me. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to drive?" I ask.

He nods and gets out. We trade places. I look in the back seat to check on Kate. She's laying down in a fetal position, sleeping. I start the car and get on the highway. I take an exit once I see that there is a motel ahead.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asks.

"I can't take Kate home like this. I at least need to clean her up first. And talk to her..." I shook my head. Caleb stayed silent. "When we get there you can leave if you want. I'll find someway to get us home"

"Hanna, are you serious? I'm not going anywhere" He replied.

When we reached the motel, Caleb and I both put some money together to pay for a night. The room was dingy, but it was the best we could do at the moment. There were two beds. Caleb carried Kate and laid her down on the bed closest to the door. I sighed as I sat on the other bed. I lay my head in my hands as I feel like crying. I had really messed up now. I had turned miss goody two shoes into a crack addict. She could have died, could have been killed, kidnapped, raped, sold or turned into a prostitute. And now she has to struggle her whole life with this addiction. And its all because of me.

Caleb sat down next to me. He puts an arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him. It was like he read my mind because I hear him whisper in my ear "It's not your fault, Hanna. Remember that" he kissed my cheek softly.

I look at him. "I'm sorry for what I put you through today. I'm so sorry" I rested my head on his chest, holding back tears.

"No matter what happens tomorrow, you have me. Okay?" He looks into my eyes.

"Okay. But. Promise me something" I told him.

"What?"

I stared into his eyes. "Promise me that you'll never go back to that building or any other building like it. Promise me you won't go back to that lifestyle. I never want to see that happen to someone that I care about ever again. Just please" tears streamed down my face "Promise me"

He grabbed my face, wiping my tears away. "I promise. Hanna, your all that I care about now. I'll never go down that path again, as long as your by my side"

"I won't leave your side." I kissed him. "Ever" I mumbled, adjusting myself so that my thighs where on either side of him, straddling him. I kissed him forcefully, wanting to be as close to him as possible. He held my bare thighs in place. My hands held his smooth brown hair. He laid himself back and I was on top of him. His hands slid up my skirt. I kissed his neck and he sighed. I slid my hand down to the button on his pants.

Caleb and I jump when we hear a loud sigh escape from Kate as she moves to the side where she's facing me and Caleb. Caleb removes his hand from trailing up my skirt any further "We should stop" he whispers.

I make a pouting face as I roll off of him. We both try to steady our breathing. I hear my phone buzzing but I dont answer. I knew it had to be my dad and I couldn't talk to him right now. I had Kate and she was safe. For now, at least.

 **Hey my fellow readers! I know it took a while for me to update but that's only because I really didn't get as much reviews as usual. I don't know why but I dont think that many people read it anyway so I decided to make a new chapter, hopefully I'll get more reviews on this one. Soo tell me what you think! Hanna will meet Pam in the next chapter. I know many of you wanted Hanna to develop some kind of relationship with the girl's mothers. I accept whatever you have to say and take it into consideration. I appreciate all who read and review. Well Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it and Happy New Year! Review review review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sisterly bonding?

I wake up in the middle of the night to Kate coughing loudly. I get up from Caleb's shoulder and go to her bed, feeling her forehead. She was burning up. Walking to the bathroom, I ran a cold bath for her. I came back to her, swinging her arm around my shoulder and dragging her into the bathroom. She was more lucid now that some of the drug has worn off.

I sat her on the toilet, waiting for the water to fill the tub a little more.

"Hanna" I hear Kate mumble.

I look over at her. Her hair is wet with sweat, sticking to her forehead. "Yeah?"

"Please don't tell my mom" she whispered.

I rubbed her shoulder. "We're going to be okay" I just needed a damn good lie.

I turned the tub faucet off and started taking Kate's clothes off. I had done this a bunch of times with my mother. I stood her up to take her bottom clothes off. She hung onto me lazily.

"You're gonna hate me for this, but I have to" I mumble before dropping Kate's little body into the cold water.

She shrieks immediately. She was officially awake. "What the hell! This is freezing!" She reached for the hot water knob. I stopped her.

"Yeah, well you're burning up. And if I hadn't put you in here, you would have possibly died of a heatstroke" I shot back.

"How long do I have to stay in this?" She asked, covering herself up with her arms.

"Just a few minutes" I sat on the toilet. "Then you can add hot water and take a real bath"

She pulled the curtain to hide her body, still allowing me to see her face. She nodded. "How did you find me?"

"Well obviously you wouldn't be in town to do...what you did." I told her.

"Oh" she mumbled.

"What the hell were you thinking, Kate?" I raise my voice a little.

She shrugged her shoulders, shivering slightly.

"I told you not to go to those guys!"

"I don't need you to yell at me, okay? I know what I did" she said simply.

"Why?" I demanded to know.

"Do you know what its like?!" She yelled. "Trying to be perfect all the time? Keeping myself away from parties and boys and even...friends to...study. I want to have fun for once in my life. You introduced me to fun" a small smile crept on her face.

"Drugs aren't fun, Kate! They're stupid. You're smart, you've heard how bad drugs are a million times over" I struggled to convince her.

"Yes, I know how bad drugs are. I just wanted to try them once. The guy said he had weed..." Her brows furrowed.

"But he gave you coke instead. Something on a whole different level" I emphasized.

"I'm not addicted.." She started.

"That's what my mom said. And now she's dead"

She stopped talking.

"You can't go down this path, Kate. You have so much going for you. I know what it's like to try to be perfect and I realized, you don't have to be perfect. You have to be who you really are. You aren't this" I gestured to our current situation.

It looked like something clicked in her mind. "I think we should both go to Dr. Sullivan" she turned the hot water on, letting it run for a while.

"We?" I asked.

She gave me a look "We could tell her about what happened and maybe she could help us. I don't want to be an addict and I definitely can not go to rehab"

I waited for more. "I still don't see how I fit into this equation"

"Hanna, I heard about what happened to you on the street that day after we had that fight"

"But I'm okay now" I tried to convince myself.

"How about we go together to each session and we stay in the same room?" She suggested.

I stared at her until I gave up. "Fine"

She smiled, grabbing a bar of soap and a washcloth.

"What are we going to tell my dad and Isabel?" I asked her.

She thought about it for a moment. "I'll come up with something"

I got up and went back into the room. I turned the tv on with a low volume. Caleb slept soundly beside me. I smiled as I heard his little breaths.

In the middle of this show I was watching, Kate gets out of the bathroom fully dressed and refreshed.

She walks by and screams loudly, Caleb jumps up beside me. "Who the hell is that!?" She points.

After me and Caleb recover from her sudden scream, I tell her calmly. "Kate, this is my boyfriend, Caleb. Caleb, this is my step sister, Kate. He's also the guy that's been carrying you everywhere"

Her hand went to her heart. "Oh" she continued walking to her bed. "Nice to meet you, sorry it's not on better circumstances"

Caleb nodded, sighed and laid back down. I turned the tv off and we all went back to sleep.

When I open my eyes, the clock says 8:55. I lift my head up, noticing Caleb isn't in bed with me. Kate sleeps in the next bed. I get up and look in the bathroom but he isn't there either. I look outside the motel with worry until I see Caleb get out of his car, closing and locking his door. He smiles at me with two Burger King bags in his hand. I sigh with relief.

"I got breakfast" he walks up to me, kissing me swiftly on the lips.

By 11:00, we ate and got ready to go back home. Caleb drove as me and Kate thought about what to tell Isabel and my dad.

"I'll just tell them that it was really busy at the campus and that when you came up, I showed you around campus and we had some...sisterly bonding" she suggested.

"Do you think they'll buy it?" I questioned.

"With the right tone of voice, you could convince anyone" she stated as she smiled.

When Caleb pulled up, anxiety washed over me. Caleb held my hand "You can do this. If you need anything, call me" he said. I looked at him and smiled. Kate got out of the car, checking her reflection in the mirror.

I kissed Caleb softly but it quickly became more passionate when he held my cheeks and pulled me closer. Our tongues battled as I held Caleb's side. We parted and our foreheads rested on each other. "Remember what I told you last night?" He asked. I nodded against his forehead.

"I gotta go" I kissed him one last time before getting out of the car and linking arms with Kate. We walked up to the house and walked in.

Isabel ran up to us immediately, her heels clicking as she did. "Where the hell have you two been?!" She yelled, her mascara was streaked down her face.

"Mom, calm down we were on campus" Kate said, unbothered.

"Calm down?! You've been gone for more than a week! You didn't call or text and Hollis said they haven't even seen you. So where were you, really?" Isabel put her hands on her hips.

Kate was silent for only a second before an idea shot through her head. "Wow, mom! I get home and you dont even greet me properly. No hug, no 'I missed you' you just immediately start yelling at me as soon as I walk in the door! Here I am trying to bond with my new sister and I come home to this" she yells, dragging me upstairs to my room, slamming the door.

She sits down on my bed as I pace back and forth.

"Why are you so worried, she definitely bought that" Kate smiled.

"You think?" I asked.

Kate smirked "10...9...8...7" she continues to count down "3...2...1"

Right after Kate says 1, I hear a knock on my door. "Kate?" Isabel sounds apologetic.

I dart my head over to Kate, as she gets up and opens the door. "Yes?" She sighs. I stand behind the door just listening.

"I'm really sorry, honey. It's just I got worried, you've never been away from home for so long. Just, if it ever happens again, at least call me to ease my mind. I missed you. Do you and Hanna want something to eat?" I hear Isabel say nicely.

"Could you order some pizza?" Kate's voice turns happy.

"Of course, honey" I hear Isabel hug Kate. Isabel then walks in the room, looking around and stopping when she finds me. She reaches her arms out for a hug. I try my hardest to hug her back. "It's good to have you guys home. I'll call Tom. He's been looking for you girls everywhere. He'll be so relieved when he finds out your both okay" she walks out of the room.

Kate closes the door while I just stare at her like she's a magician. She just saved both of our asses.

She smiles "I told you it would work" we both walk to my bed and slam down on it, letting out loud breaths of pure relief.

Minutes after just staring at the ceiling, my phone starts to ring. I reach for it seeing 'Emily' across the screen. I answer "Hello?"

"Hey, you're still coming tonight for dinner, right?" She asked.

"Uh yea. What time?" I replied.

"6:00"

"Okay, I'll be there" I said.

"Okay great. See you later"

"Bye"

Eventually my dad got home and surprisingly didn't kill me. However, he did seem somewhat suspicious. Somehow, I convinced him to let me have dinner with Emily. Dad even said I could take his car which completely surprised me.

When I arrived at Emily's house, Emily opens the door, standing beside a older woman with a similar skin tone and brown hair and brown eyes. She smiles at me as Emily waves to me.

"Hello, Hanna. It's so nice to meet you" Emily's mother says politely.

"Hello, Mrs. Fields" I smile back.

 **Hey, guys! Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Halebxxx you are my most enthusiastic reviewer ever and I love every one of your reviews. Since I'm on break I had a lot of time so I decided to make another chapter! I might even post another before next Monday. The more reviews, the faster I'll update. So what did you think of Hanna and Kate's moment? I had a lot more to say in this chapter than I thought otherwise I would have added more of Hanna meeting Emily's mom but that will definitely come in the next chapter. If you want more, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Home is Calling

The dinner was going nicely and the food was great. Unlike Isabel's, I didn't throw up. I wondered what Emily had told her mother about me. I waited for her to ask questions, maybe she was the type to lead into it. She seemed like a straight forward, strong woman.

"So, Hanna, how are you liking Rosewood?" She smiled.

"I feel good here," I nodded. "I just wish I was living with someone else" I stated.

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned as Emily shifted in her seat.

"Ummm...I just wish my mom could be living in a nice place like this and I could be with her instead of me having to live with my dad" she looked at me to continue. "I haven't known him for most of my life so we don't really know each other" I sighed, looking away. It was like she had the eyes that you feel you can't lie to, the eyes that you could trust.

She wipes her mouth with a napkin. "Oh, that's okay Hanna, Emily's father is gone a lot. He's a lieutenant in the National Guard so he's away a lot. But if you ever want to stay here for a couple of days you're more than welcome to our home" she spoke softly.

"Wow" I smiled "Thank you"

"Any friend of Emily's is welcomed here" she returned a smile.

When dinner was over, I politely thanked Mrs. Fields for dinner and Emily walked me out towards the car.

"Thanks for inviting me, your mom is really nice and a really good cook" I laughed lightly.

She smiled "No, thank you for coming. My mom really wanted to meet you"

"What did you tell her about me?" I asked.

"I just told her that you recently moved here to stay with your dad because your mother passed away. Should I not have said that?" Her eyebrows furrow.

"No, no that's fine" I replied.

"I wouldn't tell her anything you didn't want me to tell her" she nodded.

"Thanks. I just don't want to reveal all of myself to her yet" I looked down to the ground and grabbed the car keys out of my purse.

"I understand"

"Well I gotta go. See you later" I started walking towards my dad's car.

"See ya" she called out before I closed the door and drove home.

When I got home, I walked up the steps and opened the door. It was dead silent, but all the lights were on. I walked in slowly, looking around only to see Kate sitting between my dad and Isabel on the couch in the living room.

"Hey" I say cautiously, as I walk towards them.

But as I get closer, I can see the serious look on their faces. Then I see three suitcases. My suitcases.

My heart begins to beat faster and harder and my palms start to sweat. Silence fills the room for what seems like forever. I begin to lightly tremble as I wait anxiously for one of them- any of them to say something, anything.

My dad raises up from the couch, picking up my suitcases and tossing them in front of me.

"It's time for you to leave, Hanna" he says, disappointed.

"W-why?" I stutter nervously.

"I didn't want to believe Isabel when she said you'd turn out just like your mom. I thought you were stronger than her. But I thought wrong" he puts his hands on his hips in a strong stance.

I look at Kate's face. She looks scared and regretful.

"What's this about?" My voice raises.

"Just get her out of here, Tom. She's well aware of what she's done to our daughter!" Isabel looks at me angrily as she reaches out to hold Kate.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I yell.

"Oh stop it, Hanna! You have broken my trust. How could you? Allow this filth," he reaches into his pocket and throws a bag of white powder at me. It was coke. "Into my house!" He started yelling. I stared down at the bag.

"This isn't mine" I say as tears formed in my eyes.

"Just get out" he said. "I can't believe I trusted you"

"Wh-Where am I supposed to go?" My voice trembled.

"I don't care" he said firmly.

"I'm your daughter too" I whispered.

He shook his head. "No daughter of mine will bring drugs into my house"

"It's not-"

He raises his hand to cut me off. "Just leave, Hanna"

That was it. He didn't want to hear anything out of my mouth. I had no idea what Kate had told them, but it wouldn't matter what I would say at this point. No matter what, it would be her word over mine any day. I took his keys out of my pocket and threw them on his table.

I grabbed my suitcases and slowly walked out of the door, trying to figure out where the hell I could go now. I didn't want to leave this house, as it was the nicest place I had ever lived in. Now here I go, back on the streets. And it didn't take long to get back there, either. Maybe this was it. The streets and I could never part. Somehow, someway, I would always lead back to them. I always messed up a good thing.

I walked and I walked until I reached Emily's house. Maybe she would let me stay here for at least a day. Obviously, I couldn't live there. I only needed a day. But then what? What then? I had some serious thinking to do. I walk up Emily's steps. I hesitate before knocking. I never liked asking anyone for anything. Especially as big as a place to stay. But, I only needed a day. I knocked a couple of times before I wiped the tears away.

 **Hey guys! I am so sorry for this super long update I know I took forever so I'm sorry! I hope I made it up to you with this juicy chapter. I hope I didnt make any of you lose interest. Well, tell me what you think of this shocking chapter! Review review review! Sorry for the long wait.**


	11. Chapter 11: Saviors Do Exist?

"Nice room" I said to Emily as I looked around her neat room.

"Thanks" she smiled lightly, sitting on her bed.

"Where's your bathroom?" I ask, running my hand over my tear stained eyes.

"Down the hall" she replied, pointing the direction.

I nodded thankfully, grabbing some pajamas out of my suitcase and walking towards the bathroom. I pulled the cover over the toilet seat so I could just sit and think.

How could I have trusted Kate? She lied, blaming it all on me because it was so easy to blame the daughter of a drug addict.

Of course they would side with her. They wouldn't dare think that their perfect little daughter could possibly be an addict. And now it was too late to tell the truth. I really didn't think Kate would do something like that but I guess that at the end of the day, it was me or her. I really thought we were getting along, and I trusted her. I figured we had each others backs after all the shit I did for her. I cried angry tears.

Then all of a sudden, I feel vibration in my pocket. I reach for my phone, realizing I forgot to give it back to my father considering, he paid for it. I see 'Caleb' across the screen. I immediately answer.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey, are you okay? I've been trying to reach you all day, what happened with your dad after I dropped you off? Are you okay?"

His worried voice makes me cry harder as I wish I was there with him, wherever he was.

"No, I'm not okay" I say between cries.

"What happened, Hanna? Where are you? Do you want me to come over to your house?" His voice is soft and kind.

"I'm not home. And I probably won't be going there ever again" I stated.

"What? Why not? Hanna, tell me what happened"

I explain to him everything that happened from the time he dropped me off until now. I told him how Kate saved our asses and how everything was good because Isabel and my dad believed us. Then how I went and had dinner at Emily's and when I came back home, everything was terrible. How Kate must have told them some lie about the drugs being mine and how they kicked me out. How my life went from bad to good to worse in a matter of a day. How my life went from a thriller, to a comedy, to a tragedy.

He was silent. "I didn't think Kate would do something like that. Hanna, I'm so sorry. But I'm here for you, just know that. I'll sort this out. Everything is going to be okay" he said confidently.

"Caleb, you dont have to help me with this, I know it would be a lot to ask you and besides I don't want you to get too involved in my drama" I blabbered on.

He laughed lightly. "Too late. I'm going to try to help you out of this situation in whatever way that I can. I wish you would have called me after the fight. I could've snuck you in" I could hear his smirk.

He instantly put a smile on my face. "I wish I was there with you" I whispered. "I don't know what I'm going to do"

"Sleep on it. You need some rest" he said.

"Yeah. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" he replied.

"Wait" I said before he could hang up.

"Yes?"

"I love you, Caleb" I said, my voice a little shaky.

"I love you too, Hanna" he said clearly. I could hear his smile.

I smiled before hanging up and washing my face then I brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas.

When I entered Emily's room, she was dressed in her pajamas which were just a simple camisole and checkered pajama pants. I shoved the clothes I changed out of into my suitcase. Emily just sat on her bed, staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What happened, Hanna?" She asked sincerely.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter"

"I find that hard to believe. I saw you an hour ago and you seemed happy. Or at least that's what I thought. Then you just pop up with your suitcases and this expression mixed with anger, exhaustion, and sadness."

I stared at her, not knowing what to say, although knowing she was right.

She stayed silent, evaluating me. "What happened?" She emphasized her phrase.

I sigh and lay down on her bed next to her, looking up at the ceiling. She mimics me. I explained to her all that's happened, pretty much the same way I explained it to Caleb.

She stays silent for a while. "Wow, Hanna."

I laughed to keep from crying. "I know"

"You can stay here for as long as you need to." She then said.

That surprised me. "That's okay Emily, I know your mom doesn't want me to overstay my welcome"

"Look," she sits up, looking me in the eyes. "I know no one has ever stuck around in your life long enough to help you but if my mom thinks you need help, even if that means staying here, she'd rather you be safe here than out there. If you tell her you have no place to stay, she'll gladly accept you into our home" she says.

I try to think about it but my head is so overwhelmed it starts to pound. I need to rest or my head will explode. I curl up on my side of Emily's bed. "I'll sleep on it" I yawn, instantly falling asleep.

 **CALEB'S POV**

I stomp on my car pedal, increasing my cars speed. I clench the wheel with anger. I can't believe they would just kick Hanna out. Where the hell do they expect her to go? Do they have any fucking idea what could've happened to her if she didn't go to Emily's house? I stomped on the brakes after pulling into Mr. Marin's driveway.

I slam my door and stomp angrily up their steps, knocking furiously on their door. I knock harder and harder until opens the door, with an angry, surprised look on his face.

"Caleb, what the hell do you-"

"Who the hell do you think you are ? How could any man have the guts to kick his own daughter out, a daughter who he knows nothing about?" I yell over him.

"Caleb you have no idea why I kicked Hanna out" he responds.

"No, I know exactly why!" I yell as Kate and Isabel stare from the steps. "Your perfect little daughter isn't so perfect. You two should really talk to her about what the hell she's been doing and what the hell Hanna has put all of her energy into helping her lying ass for. I was there! But she should be the one to tell you since you two won't listen to anyone else but her. Hanna is an amazing person. You would know that if you actually tried to get to know her" I turn around after giving him a disgusting look and storm off.

 **Hey amazing readers and reviewers! Thanks to all who reviewed. Sorry Emilie2601 I couldn't update on your birthday I had to study for an exam. I actually also had a midterm today and another tomorrow. Ewww. But Happy birthday! Thanks for being a constant reviewer. I hope you all enjoy this chapter but don't forget to review please! Thanks! :P**


	12. Chapter 12: The Final Chapter

Considering I was exhausted, I slept until a little after 1:30. And thankfully, Emily and her mom let me sleep. So, I did wake up to an empty bed.

I walk downstairs to see Emily and her mom, sitting on their couch with an iPad in front of them. A confused expression forms on my face as Mrs. Fields looks up to me and waves me to come over. I walk over there slowly and cautiously.

"Good morning, Hanna. We're skyping Emily's father" she points to the screen to a light skinned man with dark hair.

I wave awkwardly at the man.

She continues "Hanna, I heard you dont have any place to stay?"

I glared at Emily "Why did you tell her?"

"Emily didn't tell me, Hanna. I heard you two talking last night. I talked with Emily's father and I want to talk to your social worker but I figured I'd better talk to you first." Mrs. Fields paused, waiting for a response.

I stared at her, waiting for more.

"Would you ever want to go back to your father's house?" She asked then.

I thought about that for a minute. Living for two more years with a man who doesn't trust me, a woman who can't cook, and a snobby girl who lied about me being a drug addict. "No" I shook my head.

"Would you at all want to possibly...live here, with us?"Mrs. Fields smiles politely.

Her words took me by surprise. No one had ever offered for me to live in their house before. No one really ever liked my company enough to offer. " You don't have to help me just because I'm homeless. I can find myself an apartment. I wouldn't want to intrude on you and your family. I'll be alright, you don't have to do this" I stated clearly.

"Hanna, look. When I was a junior in high school, I met Emily's father. I was head over heels in love with him. The only rule my parents ever had was no dating until I was no longer under their roof. But I loved Emily's father so much and he loved me. I was positive he was who I wanted to be with. Wayne had always wanted to be in the National Guard, protecting our country. His plan was to be in as soon as he graduated from high school. I wanted to be his and him to be mine so Wayne proposed to me and I accepted. My parents, however gave me an ultimatum. It was either living under their roof and their protection or being with Wayne. I chose Wayne. My parents kicked me out. Wayne and I...ran away together," she laughed lightly.

"When you say it like that, it sounds like two kids who had no idea what love was just ran off together into the world. And we have been together ever since. It's hard with him being gone but love is stronger than distance. Or, at least, it should be. Anyway, what I'm saying is that being on your own these days is way harder than it was back when me and Wayne were out there. Besides, we had each other. I didn't ask if you wanted to live here because it's my 'duty as a mother of a child who is your friend', I asked you because I want you to be safe. I know you've had it rough and you've never had a stable, safe place to live, but I can promise you, here, you will be safe and happy and trusted. What do you say?" Mrs. Fields finished.

I stared at Mrs. Fields as shock consumed me. A tear ran down my cheek.

"We want you here" Emily smiled.

A smile formed on my face. "I wanna be here"

"Yay!" Emily shot up and ran to hug me. Her mother joined the hug as they accepted me into their home, into their family.

"Well, Hanna, I'm sorry I can't be there to welcome you into our family" added Mr. Fields, breaking up our hug.

I wiped a tear away "That's okay, protecting our country is more important than meeting me" I laughed lightly.

"But I will be visiting for the holidays coming up" he smiles.

"Well, I better call your social worker" Mrs. Fields says then as she grabs the home phone. "Honey, I'll talk to you soon. Emily and Hanna you can talk with him" she blew a kiss to the screen before she walked into the kitchen dialing the number.

I was starting to sit down but my phone starts vibrating before I can. I slid it out of my pocket and immediately answered after seeing 'Caleb' across the screen. I walked towards the door, leaving Emily to talk with her father.

"Hello?" Caleb says.

"Hey" I whisper, melting into the door with smiles after hearing his voice.

"I wanna see you" he says firmly.

I giggle softly "I wanna see you too"

I could hear his smile "How are you?"

"I have good news actually"

"What is it?" I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Emily's mom is on the phone with my social worker. She's asking if she could have custody of me. Maybe even adopt me, but I'll need my dad to sign over his rights. But they want me...to live with them...to be apart of their family" I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. Happiness overwhelmed me.

He laughed happily "Hanna, that's great. You won't have to be pestered by your dad ever minute. And...you'll be happy. Which is what's most important"

"I love you" I whisper.

"I love you too. Now is there any possible way I can see you because hearing your voice is not enough. I'm dying here, Hanna Marin"

I laugh lightly "Pick me up tonight. Take me somewhere. Anywhere. It doesn't matter" I tell him the Fields' address and hang up.

Mrs. Fields comes up to me "Hanna, would you like to come with me to go to your father's house? I have to talk with him about giving over his rights. What's his address?"

"Yes, I would like to go with you and I can show you the way to his house" I reply.

She nods and grabs her keys from the table by the door. "Emily, we'll be back soon" she calls out, opening the door and walking to her car. I followed after her.

As she's driving, she makes conversation. "If everything goes as planned, I want to have a nice dinner together tonight, as a family. To celebrate. What do you think?"

"That sounds great. Can Caleb come?" I ask hopefully. I didn't want to bail spending time with my new family but I also didn't want to bail on seeing Caleb. I missed him so much. With all that's been happening, I really needed to be with him. I needed to see him.

"Caleb is..?" She raised her eyebrows.

"My boyfriend"

"Oh" she nodded.

I could tell she wasn't convinced. "Please. It would mean a lot to me. I haven't seen him since everything went...bad"

She sighed. "Okay." She laughed "I wished Emily was bringing a guy home"

Her words angered me. "With all due respect, Mrs. Fields, Emily is going to like whoever she likes, whether she has your approval or not. Being gay isn't a choice, it's who she is. It shouldn't matter to you who she likes just as long as she's happy. You can't be mad at her for being who she is otherwise she'll resent you her whole life and trust me, not having a mom in your life is tough"

She took a deep breath although didn't say anything. I hoped that I didn't anger her or make her not want to let me live with her if I didn't share the same views.

We pulled up to my father's house and walked up the driveway. Mrs. Fields knocked hard and firm. Kate answered the door.

She looked at me with a sad, regretful and forgiving face. I stared at her with nothing but anger in my eyes.

"Hanna-" she forced a smile.

"I need to talk to my father. Is he here?" I interrupted her with a firm voice.

Her forced smile faded quickly. "Yeah, he's here" she moved out of the way to let me and pass through. "I'll go get him"

I led Mrs. Fields to the living room but before I could, Kate grabbed my arm. "Hanna, can we ta-"

I snatched my arm away from her and stared her down. "Don't say a word, Kate. How could you lie about me like that?! What? You think we're cool after something like that? I saved your life! You would've died in that crack house if it weren't for me. Don't ever talk to me again" I stormed away and sat on the couch next to Mrs. Fields.

Kate went upstairs and within minutes Dad walked down the steps and came into the living room. He was surprised to see Mrs. Fields.

Mrs. Fields stood up and reached her hand out to shake my father's hand. "Hello, my name is Pam. I am Emily's mother. Our daughters have become good friends and she stayed with me last night"

My father shook her hand "Hello, I'm Tim, Hanna's father. What is this about?" He sits down and so does Mrs. Fields.

"I understand that you have kicked Hanna out of your house. You didn't care where she went or who she was with. She could have been hurt if she hadn't come to my house last night." Mrs. Fields continued.

My father stayed silent.

"Do you plan on bringing Hanna back into your house?" She asked.

"Not if she keeps heading down the same road that her mother was" he says.

"I'm nothing like my mother. I am not heading down that road-" I started.

He raises his hand up to stop me. "Caleb yelled at me enough last night"

"What are you talking about? Caleb?" I furrowed my eyebrows. He must be lying. Caleb wouldn't come here. I told him to stay out of it.

"He came here last night, yelling at me. I almost called the police but he left before I could. He caused quite a scene" he says calmly.

"Tim?" Kate walks up to join us. My dad turns around to face her.

"Yes, Kate?"

She takes a deep breath. "I lied" she pauses. "Those drugs didn't belong to Hanna. They were mine. Hanna was trying to help me and when mom found them, I was scared and didn't want you guys to think I would do something like that. So I blamed it on Hanna. I'm sorry, Hanna" she looked at me.

My dad was silent. He had no idea what to say. Ms. Perfect wasn't so perfect after all. "Kate, we'll talk about this later when your mother gets home. Go in your room. Now" his voice was hard and firm. Kate walked away and went upstairs.

My father turned to me with the most embarrassed look on his face. "Hanna, I am so-"

I raised my hand to cut him off just like he did to me. "That's not why I'm here." I looked to Mrs. Fields to start.

"Well, Tim, my daughter and I really like Hanna. And if you don't plan on taking Hanna back into your household, my family would gratefully accept her into our home and into our family" she says. I smile at her words.

My dad raises his eyebrows. "So, you're asking me to sign over my rights as her father?"

"Yes" Mrs. Fields nods.

"I dont think I can do that. Hanna is my daughter and the reason I took her in was to create a relationship with her-"

"And how is that going? Dad, you don't even trust me. You haven't even tried to trust me since the moment I walked into this house. And its too late now so just sign over your rights so I can be happy and have a family. Let's be honest, this was never going to work out anyway" I said.

Within hours, I was helping Mrs. Fields set the table. I had convinced my father to sign over his rights. He tried to fight for me but eventually gave up.

"You were right" Mrs. Fields said. "About Emily being who she really is. I can't fight it"

I smile at her.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. I opened it to see Caleb. He was in a green jacket with a white shirt and dark blue jeans on. I jumped into his arms and he immediately wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I missed you" he said, his voice lightly muffled. I pulled away.

"Why didn't you tell me you went all crazy on my dad?" I yelled.

"Did it work?" He had a sexy smirk on his face.

I smiled back at him. "Yeah..."

He steps closer to me, his face inches from mine. "Then you're welcome" he kisses me then, softly, eventually growing more passionate.

He lightly pushed me against the door frame. Not having felt his lips for way too long, I grabbed his cheekbone and forced his soft lips closer on mine. His hand trails lower and settles in the middle of my lower back while our tongues battle. He pulls away and sets his forehead against mine as we try to breathe normally.

"I missed you too," I smile. I wrap my arms around his neck. "Now, would you like to come in and have the first dinner with me and my new family?"

"Wouldn't miss it"

I grab his hand and lead him into my new home.

"Wait up!" I hear behind me.

I turn around to see Aria and Spencer running up the steps.

"Hey!" I ran up to them and hugged them.

"Happy new family day!" Spencer says, pulling away from our group hug.

I laugh "Thanks guys. What are you doing here?"

"Duh! We're here for dinner and to celebrate you finally getting the happy family you deserve!" Aria says, as they begin walking up to the door.

Minutes later, I was sitting at the table with all of these kind hearted people. Aria, whose style defied all odds, Spencer, who's mind was limitless, Emily, who wasn't afraid to be who she really was, Mrs. Fields , whose heart was big enough to let me in as her own, and Caleb, the only guy I've ever loved who has stayed by my side since I got into this town. With him, I became a better person and so did he. I love all of these people and I even learned to love myself. Out of all of the crazy stuff I had been through, I learned that nice people do exist. I had never created such a bond with anyone as much as I have with these people.

"Welcome to the family, Hanna" Emily says with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks, guys, for everything" I say as Caleb reaches over and holds my hand under the table.

 **So guys this is it! The last chapter of this story. I might decide to make a continued story of this if I come up with a good plot. I'm actually working on another Haleb fanfic that I haven't published yet but I might if I finish a couple chapters. I know this update took forevvverrr but I really tried to make sure the last chapter would be perfect. This is probably the longest chapter of this story. Well I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I appreciate all of your reviews and all of you supporters and constant reviewers. You guys are great. Dont forget about me because I will keep writing and it will only get better. Please please please tell me what you thought of the story overall and this chapter specifically.**


End file.
